Jimmy Five
Jimmy "James" Five (Cebolinha in the original) is one of the main protagonists of the franchise of comics and cartoons Monica's Gang. Jimmy Five is a troublemaker kid that speak wrong. He has spiky hair with five strands of hair (hence the significance of his nickname) much like an onion. Despite of being a hero, he often acts like a bully and creating plans to defeat his friend Monica and the neighborhood, but always fails in the end and he was receives a karmic beating by her. Debuted in 1961 in strips of the Blu as a secondary character, but he ended up being successful and soon became the protagonist in his own series in the following year (later being replaced by Monica), earning himself a comic book series since 1973. Character Jimmy "James" Five is a troublemaker and full of outlandish plans that despite his age has a very enviable intelligence and genius to a boy of only 7 year old boy. Being the leader of club all the Limoeiro neighborhood boys, he often fights against Monica, a girl with giant force capable of beating all the boys that cause chaos. Due to immense strength and feminist ego that Monica has on boys, Jimmy Five, together with his friends (Smudge, Franklin, Jeremiah...) create plans to defeat her ranging from guises, insults, and even time machines, but in the end Jimmy "James" Five and his friends are always punished by their misdeeds by Monica who always hits them with his stuffed bunny coming to let them with curatives and black eyes. He lives neighbor the house of Monica since the two were babies and still maintain their rivalries, though deep down they are just friends. He lives with his parents Mrs. Five, a gentle and optimistic mother, Mr. Five, the father who has the identical face of son and is goofy, and his baby sister Mary Angela. He has a green dog and extremely furry pet called Fluffy. When away from home (besides being creating plans to defeat Monica) he's playing with his best friend Smudge, who also has known since they were babies. He is also often seen eating and fleeing Maggy that pursues to steal his lunch, and in the end always loses her lunch at her unfairly. He lives or being tormented by crazy Nutty Ned, a man coming from a hospice to live with the bugging crazy things and making Jimmy "James" Five go to delirium. Gallery Blu comic 6.jpg|One of the first appearances of Jimmy Five Magician Jimmy 5.png|Jimmy as a magician Jimmy Five as Superman.jpg|Jimmy as Superman Monica vs Jimmy 5.jpg|Frenemies... Monica and Jimmy Five ship.jpg|and lovers! Jimmy_Five_x_Smudge_2.gif CebolinhaRecuperacao06.jpg CebolinhaRecuperacao07.jpg _HQ_Po_de_Pirlimpimpim_comparacao (2).jpg Monica Teen In this spin-off on manga style Jimmy Five is already a 15 year old and is still friends with Monica, Smudge, Maggy and other original characters from the classic series. Jimmy Five lose their rivalry and fights with Monica and starts dating her in the first chapters. He continues to Smudge as his best friend and also shows more ambition this time wanting to be the owner of the world (rather than owner of the street as in the original series). It also proves to be more smart and intelligent, but to pass right to speak and have a longer hair, but in the same format as before. Often on adventures with his friends he is placed as the most calculative of gang. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Monica's Gang Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes